


Off Duty

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, pilots of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hours on, four hours off. Harmony and Rhapsody can usually find something to do with the four hours off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty

Some days they were barely out of their flight suits before Harmony pushed Rhapsody up against the wall, their breathing quickened with adrenaline and anticipation. Four hours' duty now to be followed by four hours' pleasure, and not a minute to waste: an urgent ecstasy of slick bodies and hard kisses, wanting, needing, gasping, moaning.

Others, they took their time; relishing the privacy of the Angel quarters, with the other three out on patrol, they moved from lounge to shower to dorm as if dreaming, sloughing off their clothes and leaving them in a trail behind them. Four hours, and they were determined to enjoy every second of it in long, languorous lovemaking, stretching out each moment until it was almost unbearable.

Sometimes, exhausted, they just slept.

Sometimes, Destiny rearranged the shifts, and split them up, and then the best they could hope for was a longing glance, a blown kiss, on the way to or from the elevator, as Rhapsody went off duty and Harmony came on, or vice versa.

Sometimes, in the shower, cool tiles against her back, Harmony would look down at Rhapsody kneeling before her, red hair streaming like seaweed, and think that Cloudbase was heaven itself.

Sometimes they were rough (Harmony pinning Rhapsody to the bed with a hand and a knee, leaving her begging for release), sometimes gentle.

Sometimes they talked, lazy in each other's arms – about the mission, about the planes, about the Mysteron menace, about their comrades. 'No – Destiny wouldn't! A subordinate?'

'Symphony would.'

'Wouldn't we all, darling,' Rhapsody murmured – then squealed as Harmony pounced.

Sometimes they were silent, as if they had to be careful of other people hearing (they didn't, but it was more fun, sometimes), or because there was no need to speak. To ruffle Harmony's black hair, to bring a flush to Rhapsody's pale cheek, that was enough.


End file.
